Hidden past, Stolen future
by Joejoe9m
Summary: Tenten is the normal one. The one no one knows much about but no one bothers to ask...right? Wrong. Tenten's past is begging to unfold. But how much of the past can be revealed before it starts to affect the future? Winning couple: Sasutenji
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

Run. That was all the young girl could do. She ran as though her life depended on it. Well actually, it did. She had watched as her clan had been slaughtered, well hidden in her mother's wardrobe. Images of her younger brother flashed before her eyes.

"Help me..." He had said as the light faded from his eyes. But she couldn't. She had watched through the crack of the wardrobe, helpless.

Panting she stopped.

"I-I-I... can't run anymore..." she gasped falling to her knees. In the panic she hadn't bothered to look where she was going. Glancing around she saw trees. Nothing but trees. She heard nothing but the soft wind blowing and a cricket chirping. But she could still smell it. The smell of smoke and blood.

Letting the tears stream down her face she sat, motionless. Listening. The cricket had stopped chirping. At first she hadn't noticed but it had stopped abruptly.

CRUNCH

Her eyes widened as she heard the twig snap. She sprang to her feet and ran. She ran faster than she thought possible.

"Over here! I found her! Hurry!" The words echoed through the quiet night. Or at least what had been quiet. The sounds of feed pounding on the ground seemed to be everywhere.

The young girl had always been fast. Faster than both her younger and older brother. But this time she felt like the wind was working against her, pushing her back. The trees seemed to come out of no were, telling her to stop and give up. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. She didn't want to believe it but she knew it in her heart. She was the last one.

Little Tenten was all that was left of the great clan Ryuu.

Authors note

Hi! So was this good or bad? If you like this story so far please tell me! If no one does ill just delete it... Anyway, I might put a pairing in the story. So vote for your fav Tenten pairing! It can be anything from Nejiten to Kibaten to Kankuten. Also tell me what other couples I should put in the story.

I looked on the internet for the Japanese word for dragon and Ryuu came up. I'm unsure if it is right. If it is wrong please tell me so that I can change it.


	2. Chapter 1

BEEP... BEEP...BEEP

"Ugh...Shut up..." I groaned sitting up and turning my alarm off.

Getting to my feet I walk over to my closet and pull out my training clothes. I quickly change, eat breakfast and brush my teeth. Stepping outside my small apartment I see it is another beautiful day. Smiling I start walking along the streets heading for the training field.

"Hey Tenten! Wait up!"

Glancing behind me i see Kiba and Akamaru running towards me, dragging Hinata along with him.

"Hi guys." I say, smiling.

"H-hi."

" were ya headin?" Kiba says.

"To train." I say grumpily, the smile sliding off my face.

"...On your day off?"

"Trust me, if it were up to me I would still be sleeping."

"N-neji means w-well." Hinata stuttered.

"I know, Hinata. Still after yesterdays mission I'm a little tired. So where are you guys headed?"

"Actually, to find you." Kiba said.

I gave him a questioning look. We were near the training field and glancing at my watch, i needed to be there in about...a minute. Oops.

"Listen Kiba, Hinata, I'm sorry but I really gotta go. We can hang out later, okay?"

"Wai-" Kiba began but i was already gone.

"Oh well. I guess we can just tell her later. Tsunade wont be to mad shes late...right?"

"She s-said it wasn't urgent..."

"Good. We can do it later then. Although i can't help feeling we forgot something..." Kiba said looking at the sky.

Meanwhile...

Shino sat alone at a restaurant. Kiba and Hinata were supposed to have met him here an hour ago.

"Sir can we take your order?" a waitress asked, looking at him with big eyes.

"...No. Im waiting for my teammates..."


	3. Chapter 2

"Neji! Sorry I'm late!" I said as I ran over to him.

"Hn. Let's get started."

I sighed. Even after Naruto kicked his butt in the chunin exams he's like an ice cube. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it right now. Nodding I pull out a kunai and get into position. Activating his byakugan Neji got into position. I charged at him, but knowing I wasn't likely to beat him in hand to hand combat I jumped over his head at the last second, throwing my kunai. But of course Neji couldn't be taken down that easily.

"Rotation!"

I dodged my kunai that had been flung back at me and pulled out a scroll. Biting my finger and smearing blood onto it I summoned a sword. It was nothing special, just a thin short sword. But I had always loved it. I charged at Neji again, bringing the sword down so it would chop of his arm. He automatically pulled out a kunai and blocked the hit.

This went on for a few hours.

"We have trained enough for today." Neji stated.

"Great! See ya later Neji!"

Walking into town I remembered that I had been talking with Kiba and Hinata earlier. They had wanted to tell me something.

"Ok...so if I was a shy Naruto loving girl and a not so shy dog loving boy, were would I be?"

"Hn. My guess is your talking about Kiba and Hinata. They're hangin out with Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku."

I immediately whipped around in surprise.

"Oh. Hi Sasuke."

It was still weird seeing him here if you ask me. After years Naruto had finally managed to get Sasuke to come back to the village. I haven't got the slightest clue as to how he is allowed to come back after being a missing nin, but whatever.

"So why aren't you with them?" I said as he fell in step beside me.

"Not hungry."

I glanced at him. Was that really the reason? I had a feeling not. Everyone knew that he had killed his brother, Itatchi, only to find out the real reason for his family's murder. Whenever I saw him he had a sad look in his eye. I had a feeling it was because of that. I mean watching your on brother die and you being responsible for it...

Flashback

"Help me..."

"Brother.."

"What was that?" a deep voice said. Peeking out of the wardrobe, the young girl could see two men, both big and covered in blood.

"Who knows. It doesn't matter. The house will be up in flames in a second. We've gotta get outta here."

"I guess you're right. Even if anyone was left alive they would die in the fire."

"And if they don't, the nearest town is a week's journey away on foot." The second man added with a smirk.

The young girl's eyes widened with fear. She needed to get out of here. Now. She knew her mother and father were dead. Her younger brother obviously was. Her older brother must be. Her mother had tried to hide her in the wardrobe. She had hidden her but didn't get a chance to hide before she was slaughtered. Her father had been with the rest of the clan fighting to defend those who could not fight. Her older brother had been with him. Her younger brother...he seemed to have thought it was safe and went to find her. Suddenly it was all too much. Gone. They were all gone. Never to come back. Never.

The sorrow that had been building up inside of her turned to rage. To hatred. She stepped out of the wardrobe as the men were heading through the door.

"You killed them..."

The men immediately turned to see what was going on.

"You killed them."

End of flashback

"Ugh..."

I brought a hand to my forehead as the memory came flooding back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a headache." I said quickly. No one in Konoha knew about my past and I was planning on keeping it that way. I especially was not going to tell the Uchiha. He looks sceptical but nodded.

"Well I have to go. Bye."

"See ya." I said as he turned down a side street. I kept walking and arrived at Ichiraku's shortly after.

I smirked. It would be quite fun to spook Naruto... walking stealthily I snuck up and grabbed his shoulders.

"AHH!"

Apparently my plan had worked better than I hoped. Naruto jumped up and hugged Hinata, who was sitting next to him. Hinata... well she turned bright red, then fainted.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Naruto said shaking her a little, completely forgetting that he had just been terrified.

"Hey Tenten." Kiba said, smirking.

"Yo." I sat down next to him. "What's up?"

"Oh..." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head, "Well ya see, I kinda forgot to tell you you need to go see Tsunade... something about a mission..."

"Kiba! That's what you were trying to tell me this morning? That was hours ago! She's gonna kill me!"

"Hehe...oops..."

I glared at him.

"Well, you're coming with me to explain then." I said quickly grabbing his hand and running off to the hokage tower.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long...I'm such a lazy person... -.-

OKAY! SO! COUPLES FOR SURE: NaruHina, ShikaIno, and drum roll...

Well it was a tie between Nejiten and Sasuten so it's... SasuTenJi

I ran through the town, dragging Kiba behind me.

"You know I really wish I could hit you right now...but that would take too much time." I said, shooting a glare at the grinning Inzuka.

"Hey... technically it's your fault. You ran off before we could tell you about the mission."

I let out a growl but didn't respond as we burst through the door into the hokage's office.

"Well. Look who decided to show up."

"It was his fault! He didn't tell me!" I said immediately. Kiba flinched as Tsunade turned her glare onto the dog nin.

"Tch. I'll deal with you later. Now scram." Well she obviously wasn't in a good mood.

"Now then. Tenten. Since your late, your teammates for this mission got tired of waiting for you and left. I guess I'm going to have to call them back now. SHIZUNE!"

"Yes m'lady?" Shizune said, popping her head into the room.

"Get me Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi. Neji never bothered to show up the first time either."

"I'm willing to bet Kiba didn't tell him either. And that stupid Uchiha didn't bother telling me about the mission either." I thought, resisting the urge to face palm.

I stood there in a awkward silence while we waited for the others to show up. It only took a few minutes for Sasuke and Neji to get there, but Kakashi took about 10, claiming to have had to help a small child who was falling into a pit or something stupid like that...

"Well. Now that we're ALL here" She threw a glare at Neji and I, "we can start the mission briefing. For the past few weeks young women around age 17 have been kidnapped from around the country. All of them have been returned safely after around a day or two. They are unharmed but have no memory of what happened in the period of time they were missing. Also when they come back they have a small green flower shaped mark on the back of their necks. One thing all these women have in common is that they are each orphans. The kidnappers seem to be going in order from town to town, starting with the ones nearest the border of the leaf, and then moving in. Based on this we have an idea of which town they will strike next."

Tsunade paused for a moment taking a sip of...what was probably booze, before Shizune grabbed it from her. Tsunade just rolled her eyes and pouted for a minute before continuing.

"You will be going undercover. Tenten will act as a young orphan. Kakashi will play the father, and Sasuke the brother. Neji, your Byakugan eyes would stand out to much, therefore you will stay with the team however you will stay undercover and are not to be seen. Understood?"

"Hai." Neji said.

"Good. The goal is for the kidnappers to come after Tenten. Once they find her you three will pursue and find out where they are taking these girls, why and what they are doing to them. Kakashi is team leader. Dismissed."

The four ninjas left the room and headed back to their separate homes to pack for the mission.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated for so long! Also I've changed the story from first person to second person...

Tenten walked down the streets of Konoha on her way back to her apartment. She always missed the city when she was away on missions and liked to take time to just look around before she had to leave. Being a ninja meant she never knew when it would be her last time looking at her home. She walked past the Yamanaka flower shop, smiling slightly as she saw Ino and Sakura in the window, fighting. She admired the way the two of them could fight like this, yet always remain friends. She continued walking down the road until she came to a small alley way. Cutting through it she ended up on a small street of apartment buildings. She strolled over to hers and headed inside. As she went to open the door, she noticed it hadn't been locked. Hm. She must have forgotten. She stepped inside to see that the apartment looked like it had been hit by a tornado... clothes and weapons flung everywhere... dishes filling the kitchen sink... oops. She had totally forgotten about her plans to clean.

"Ah well," She thought, "I'll clean it when i get back...probably."

She continued on through the apartment until she reached her bedroom. She grabbed her travel bag from her closet, and started tossing in clothes. She wasn't like Ino or Sakura, obsessing about what she wanted to wear, she just tossed in whatever looked comfortable. In a few minutes she had packed all the necessities for the mission. She paused to look around her room. It wasn't that remarkable. Painted a light green, the walls were covered with posters of weapons she wanted and ninjas she admired. The only furniture in the room was her bed and desk, which were both a mess. The desk was covered in scrolls about new techniques she wanted to learn, and ink and brushes. The only thing that looked relatively organized on the desk was a small box. It wasn't anything remarkable. If one had looked into the room, their eyes would likely scan right over it. However, if you looked at it closely you would see a small dragon carved onto the lid, almost blending in with the colors of the box. Although she had had the box as long as she could remember; Tenten had never actually opened it. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was the fact that whenever she tried it wouldn't open more than a crack, too small to even pear in. She had come to the conclusion that there was a jutsu on it, keeping her from opening it. All she knew about it was that it had once been her mothers...it had been one of the few things that had survived the fire. Tenten shook her head, shaking herself back to reality. She glanced over at the clock to see that she was going to be late for meeting her squad. She quickly grabbed her pack and scroll, fastening them to her back, and headed out.

As she went through the living room, she saw a flash of silver. Raising a brow, she walked over to investigate. On the small table next to her couch, lay a claw. It wasn't huge, only about the size of a cat's. Still, Tenten found it strange that it would be in her apartment. She had no pet that... looking around she saw that the windows were closed tightly... She took another glance around her apartment, looking for anything out of place. Seeing nothing, she pondered going back to her room and checking if anything was out of place there, but the small clock in the room caught her eye, telling her that she was late.

"Oh crud! Neji's gonna kill me!"

Tenten dashed out the door, making sure to lock it, and down towards the gates. A few minutes later she was there. Neji and Sasuke were all ready there, but of course Kakashi wasn't. Neji turned to her raising his eyebrow as if to say "Your excuse for being late?". Tenten smiled sheepishly but said nothing. The three ninja stood in a semi- awkward silence. And by that, i mean awkward for Tenten. I'm sure Neji and Sasuke were used to the silence. After a few minutes of waiting, and Tenten impatiently tapping her foot, Kakashi finally showed up.

"And where have you been?" Tenten said, eyes narrowed.

"Well, you see, i was on my way here when suddenly a rouge colt of lightning struck a nearby tree. I thought nothing of it, but then i saw that their was a duck sleeping under the tree! I knew i had to do my duty of as a ninja of Konoha and save it! So I-"

"Liar! I bet you were reading your pervy book! You shouldn't be late all the time you know! What if we were a important client!" Tenten said.

"You don't really have a right to talk Tenten, seeing as how you were late to our training..." Neji said, smirking.

"And also meeting us here." Sasuke finished.

They smirked as her face turned red.

"Ya...well... at least I'm not late because I'm reading weird perverted books!"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"We should head out. We are already of schedule as it is."

The group nodded, and they headed out the gate, Tenten glancing back once to look at Konoha with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
